


An Invitation for Romance

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Romance, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation, a smile, and it just might be the season for romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation for Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



> I'm not sure what possessed me to get all holiday season in the middle of August...perhaps dreaming of some cold weather amidst all of the summer heat.

As always, the holiday season had become a blur of one alcohol-fueled party after another: this department at work and then that friend from someone or other's social circle all hosting an event meant to celebrate the season. But probably the last place George Huang had expected to end up this time around was at the holiday party being thrown by the NYPD Crime Scene Unit. The forensics techs didn't exactly give off the most cheery holiday vibe, he might have said. But then again, it had to be a livelier shindig than the one time he'd gone to the Medical Examiners' party on Melinda's invitation.  
  
Nothing like sipping eggnog and listening to cheery Christmas carols while the dead rested in cold storage, just around the corner. This year he'd take a pass on attending _that_ particular celebration.  
  
But George wasn't going to turn down the invitation to attend this party when the it came from one specific CSU team member, namely Ryan O'Halloran. George would be lying to say he hadn't taken notice of the man's chiseled good looks, coupled with his easy-going smile and sly wit, on the random occasions when the two had crossed paths while helping the detectives at the 16th Precinct.  
  
George had simply never thought that Ryan noticed him the same way in return. But Ryan's invitation had come laced with suggestion in voice and subtle body language that had made it impossible for George to ignore.  
  
"So…there's this holiday party in the lab on Friday…" Ryan had said as they happened to share an elevator up to the SVU bullpen one mid-December morning, both with information on separate cases for SVU. "Everyone's invited. I'm in charge of food and snacks. I guess they figured the resident department vegetarian would be able to provide something for everyone."  
  
"Well, that's accommodating of them."  
  
"Yeah. Either that or no one else could be suckered into the job." A small chuckle had punctuated his words. "Anyway…just letting you know, if you'd like to stop by."  
  
"Thanks. Maybe I will. What time are things getting underway?"  
  
"Seven-ish." Ryan had given him one of those easy smiles right as the elevator door opened, along with a look that had lingered a second too long to be purely casual. "I hope you can make it."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
Ryan had walked off while George had slowly followed, for a minute forgetting why, precisely, he was there this morning. _A case, right._ Soon enough he had found Benson and Stabler and went over what he'd figured out in attempting to profile their latest serial rapist. But before he'd left, he'd spied Ryan talking with Munch and Fin about something, and their eyes met briefly for another moment.  
  
Ryan's lips had quirked in a small smile before getting back to the detectives. And George had made a mental note to pencil that Christmas party into his calendar for sure.  
  
And now George was there, munching on cinnamon-spiced pita chips and drinking a very potent punch called "Santa's Little Helper", wondering where the man of the hour had disappeared to. George wasn't necessarily uncomfortable in a room full of people he either didn't know that well or at all, but he'd really come here hoping to see one person he would very much like to get to know better.  
  
"George, hey! There you are." Suddenly Ryan appeared, maneuvering through the crowd and looking far too adorable in his Santa's hat and suitably tacky Christmas sweater. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me. Seems like the party is going well."  
  
"So far so good."  
  
"The food looks great."  
  
"You can thank Whole Foods for most of it. I like to cook, but not for this many people."  
  
"I don't blame you. Surprised not to see more folks from the 16th here, though," George observed.  
  
"Yeah, well, schedule conflicts and all of that this time of year," Ryan replied with a shrug. "I think Munch was hosting some kind of Festivus gathering tonight too, though I'm surprised anyone wanted to sit through his annual Airing of the Grievances."  
  
"That could take an entire weekend, not just an evening," George agreed, and they shared a small laugh at that.  
  
"Hey, I have to get back to work here putting some more food out, but are you sticking around for a while?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
George stayed until the party began to wind down, finding a few interesting folks to chat with in between catching a minute or two with Ryan (and while doing his best to avoid Stucky. Nobody wanted to spend any time around Stucky, especially once he'd had one too many dips into the punch bowl—after which someone threatened to punch him out if he didn't go home and stop making an ass of himself.) A little after nine and the room had cleared out, leaving behind a chaotic pile of plates, empty glassware and half-consumed platters of food. Most of the crowd had their next party to run off to for the evening, so George offered to stay behind with Ryan to help clean up the wreckage that remained.  
  
"You don't have to help out, but thanks."  
  
"Any time. You did enough work tonight. Besides…now I finally get to spend a little more time with you, since you _did_ invite me to come."  
  
Ryan paused briefly, looking up from the paper plates he was collecting to throw in the trash. "I guess that was pretty obvious of me, huh?" he asked, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being obvious. It's flattering, really."  
  
"Flattering is you putting up with the CSU nerds waiting for me tonight." Ryan tossed the trash bag out into the hallway to join several others already piled there, then walked over to where George stood, leaning against one table. "I don't suppose I could take you out somewhere once we're done here, in thanks? Drinks or...maybe something more to eat than party snacks."  
  
"Somewhere quiet, a little romantic?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I know somewhere like that not too far from here." A short pause, a longer look, and then Ryan leaned in to meet George's lips for a light, tentative kiss. Though brief, it was more than enough to make George very glad indeed that he'd decided to come to this party…and also hope that there might be more kisses like this one—and longer—to follow.  
  
The moment was suddenly and rudely interrupted by a loud crashing noise coming from a connecting room. Cursing followed, and then a very disheveled Dale Stucky emerged with a pair of reindeer antlers dangling around his neck.  
  
"I thought you got sent home, Stucky," Ryan said sternly.  
  
"Nah, took a nap. I'm feeling much better now. But I wouldn't go in that room if I were you...I might have bing bang barfed all over the fume hood."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Then you know what? You can stay and clean up _that_ and the rest of this mess. I'm out of here." Ryan nodded to George and said, "Come on."  
  
"You know, I hate to butt in when it's not my department," George began as they walked away, "but someone really should fire that guy before he gets someone killed."

"You don't have to tell me. I've been trying to get him out of my hair for months. Not that I'd ask for a favor but, maybe you could put in some words of warning with my boss? At least help me get him transferred out before _I_ have to kill him."

George smiled and replied, "Consider it a Christmas gift from me to you."

Ryan reached for George's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I already have my Christmas gift, just having you here tonight. Now, how about we go find some Mistletoe?"

"Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> In my (personal) universe, Stucky did indeed get fired, Ryan is still alive and well, and living happy ever after with George. Hey, it's a much better ending than what canon gave us!


End file.
